


Visiting, part 10

by Jhinenjaycencia



Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [10]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Asylum, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Radiant Garden, Trauma, blush and cocks and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhinenjaycencia/pseuds/Jhinenjaycencia
Summary: This time, the visit is to their past the days after coming back in their bodies.
Relationships: Braig/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130501





	Visiting, part 10

Both men were sleeping a big amount of time, because when Terra woke up, the night was falling in Radiant Garden and the first stars decorated the sky. He remembered how he made love with Braig, his one-eyed lover. And talking about him, he looked at the guard peacefully sleeping nex to him. Or that’s what he thought.

Braig has his remaining eye tightly closed, his lips and body lightly trembling and breathing fast. Terra felt worried, so he leaned again in the bed, holding and squeezing the guard’s hand. In a peaceful tone, the keyblade wielder whispered:

-Don’t worry, Braig, you’re in Radiant Garden, in your own body. Your family, your friends, and me...We’re all here and we won’t leave you alone again.

It worked, because the guard started to relax little by little, with his breaths coming back to normal. For a few minutes, Terra let his lover to sleep quietly again, until Braig woke up and saw his young boyfriend next to him:

-Uh...hey there, dude-and smiled a bit.

-Hello-and smiled a bit-You were...dreaming.

The guard’s expression became sadder for a moment:

-Oh...did I...did I scream or something like that?

Stroking his eyepatch, Terra said:

-No, don’t worry.

Braig sighed in relief and started to explain:

-It’s good to hear that. A few days after I was back in my body I wasn’t able to talk any word, you kinda saw that; and I had hallucinations with that m...-he interrupted himself.

-You can say it the way you’re thinking it, Braig.

-...that motherfucker called Luxu and his “role to fulfill”. The worst part is that, at night, I had nightmares or...memories about those twelve years of imprisonment inside my own body and how that bastard drained me, physical and emotionally. 

Terra felt his heart heavier. He could see himself reflected on Braig’s feelings. Fighting back against his captor, trying to cast him outside without success and how Xehanort moved him like a puppet. The guard, meanwhile, continued telling:

-It’s because all of those shit that my family agreed to send me to the asylum on the first place. And...it worked, at least, according to what you said, I’ve passed from screaming as if someone was killing me, to just trembling when I have nightmares.

-I know how you feel. Sometimes, the memories of those days come back to my mind too.

The guard smiled again:

-Yeah, but it wasn’t that bad if you entered the asylum by your own will. But tell me something. Before that, how were you, trying to come back to normality?

That caught Terra with his guard down:

-Huh?

-C’mon, you know what I mean. One does not simply comes back from being possessed by an ancient asshole and behaves like it was nothing.

The keyblade wielder scratched his head, trying to remember the first days after the Second Keyblade War and returning to Departure Land with Aqua and Ventus. During day, they shared hugs and talked about their feelings during that awful decade; and at night...Terra remembers that both him and Aqua used to lit a small lamp on their bedside tables to remind themselves that they were safe and sound now, with their friends (and a Dream Eater called Chirithy, which Ventus adopted and helped them a bit). Still, it wasn’t easy, and he told Braig about that:

-A light on the bedside table? It’s curious...but some days I did the same, and still do. I think that a small part of me refuses to believe I’m back, you know?

Terra hugged him softly:

-You better believe that-and smiled. Suddenly, he heard a voice:

-I try to convince him that he’s in control now, but sometimes he continues to self-sabotage himself...

Widening his eyes and separating from Braig, the keyblade wielder asked if he heard that. The one-eyed man, laughing a bit, answered his question:

-Yeah. That’s Xigbar. I already told you about him, but this is the first time you hear him-he grabbed Terra’s right hand and pressed it on his chest, letting the young man to feel not only his lover’s heart, but also the Nobody’s. On a cheering tone, Xigbar said:

-Hey, there, bud! Nice to meet ya’! You better take care of this portent, or I’ll go to your house to teach you a lesson! And if Xemnas is here with you, tell him he’s the shittiest boss I’ve ever had! Only one day off? Are we crazy?

Braig laughed, and Terra did too. He answered the nobody back:

-I’ll do, don’t worry. And...I don’t know if Xemnas is with me or he’s gone...I’m not sure...

Braig scratched his chin:

-You can tell the old man Ansem to let you analyze your heart to see if he’s here or not.

-I strongly agree-added Xigbar.

-Hmmm...it’s a good idea. Tomorrow, I’ll tell Ansem the Wise.

The Nobody didn’t answer back, he started to sleep again. On the other hand, Braig realized something:

-I’ve remembered how loudly were our screams while I was filling you with my cum, man. I hope Ansem won’t be so mad at me...-and started to laugh again. Terra remembered how he came, and remembered how Master Eraqus gave him “the talk” when he was still a teenager, about how babies were made and about masturbation. However, he never touched himself because he thought (without reason) that it would be dishonorable for his Master if he found out. That orgasm he had with Braig was his first one, soaking both men, and how good it felts...

Suddenly, the clock sounded, it was eight o’clock in the afternoon and they had to return to the asylum, but they had to clean themselves first. With a mischievous look, Braig pointed to the shower he had in the bathroom next to his bedroom and said:

-Why not clean ourselves and have some fun at the same time?-and the closed his eye twice. Was that a wink? Terra didn’t question that, because he kissed his lover and went together to the shower, sharing kisses and some necking on the way. When they finished and got dressed again, the keyblade wielder prayed not to cross with any member of Braig’s family. Unluckily, they faced the worst: Ansem the Wise, who reminded them the noise they did:

-I’m glad you regained all your faculties, Braig, but next time...-he blushed and coughed-go and find a hotel.

Terra covered his face, completely red by shame; and the one-eyed guard smiled akwardly:

-I take note, old man...

-I’m deeply sorry, Mr.Ansem. I didn’t want to disturb anyone-the keyblade wielder apologized as if he did something really bad.

-Don’t worry. Honestly...it’s not the first time that someone has sex in this castle, but I’ll tell you the next time I come to visit Braig-and he blushed again.

Braig gave Terra a soft poke and whispered:

-Those stories are pure gold, I tell you.

Still blushed, the keyblade wielder thanked Ansem the Wise for the offer and for being that comprehensive with them. The way back to the asylum, Terra and Braig held hands, but they didn’t say anything because the young man was still blushed and ashamed for being caught...again.


End file.
